Love Transcends All
by LyokoZeldalover455
Summary: One shot about Midna missing Link after she destroys the Mirror of Twilight.


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs forever to Nintendo! **

Midna, ruler of the Twili, was lying on her grey and dull yet intricately carved throne, long legs crossed over one of the armrests, thinking. She was dressed in dark colors, mostly black and gray, just like most everybody else in the twilight realm from her ever present crown, to her woven skirt, to her sandals, their heel wrapping around her ankle. The only spot of color on her was her vibrant orange hair. Her dark azure skin reflected the ever dull, gray, sunless night of the realm of twilight. The symbols of magic on her skin gave off a faint blue glow as she reflected over what had happened to her over the past year.

It had been exactly eight months to this date that she had shattered the Mirror of Twilight, effectively severing the connection between her twilight realm and the world of light. It was there, in the light realm, that she, turned into an imp by the evil usurper Zant, and the courageous Hyrulian hero Link, turned into a wolf by the magic of her realm, had reunited the fused shadows and the pieces of the mirror of twilight to travel back to her realm via the mirror of twilight to defeat the usurper Zant. After Zant revealed his magic was being provided by his master, they traveled back to Hyrule and to Hyrule castle to defeat Ganondorf and restore peace to the realm. After Ganondorf was defeated and banished, she regained her true, human form.

She recalled Link's facial expression when he first beheld her in her true form, his eyes wide, his mouth agape and she smiled. She shifted position and started walking down the long halls of the twilight palace. Her long black skirt trailed behind her as her sandals clacked on the grey cobblestone floors. "Everything here in the twilight realm is so dull compared to theworld of light" she whispered quietly to herself. The Twilight Realm was forever a dull black and grey color, the inhabitants banished there eons ago by the light spirits. It, in fact, had its own ethereal beauty, but, in Midna's mind, the world of Twilight would never compare to the bright colors, shades, and hues of the world of light.

When she shattered the Mirror of Twilight, she knew it was best for her people, as any contact with the world of light could have started a war between the two worlds. Now, as she paced and reflected, her sandals clacking monotonously against the floor, she was wondering if it had been best for her as well and if possible could a war have been averted if she didn't shatter the mirror.

She knew she had her duties ruling and presiding over the Twili race, but hell, she missed Link and Zelda, her only true friends from the world of light, terribly. Of course she had many friends here in the twilight realm from before her travels, and now even more friends now that she was the queen of the entire realm, though none were as special as Link or Zelda. She knew she was supposed to hate everybody from the world of light, but how could she.

She, Link, and Zelda had been through so much together. It had been Zelda who had first found her after she had been turned into an imp by Zant. It had been Zelda who first sent her to find the Hylian hero Link. It had been Link who journeyed with her throughout the world, gathering the fused shadows and the pieces of the Mirror of Twilight. It had been Link who risked his life to save her realm as well as her own, even though she hadn't expected that he would. It was Link who finally defeated the usurper king Zant as well as his master Ganondorf, saving their realms and restoring her to her former Twili form.

It was Link who had captured her heart from the moment he had saved her from Zant exposing her to the pure light of the light spirit Lanayru. She would have died if Link hadn't carried her, on his back, in wolf form, across the vast expanse of Hyrule Field; and for that she was eternally grateful to him. She never thought she would fall in love with a dweller of the light world, but it had happened. She regretted that she had never got a chance to tell him how she felt about him. She knew she couldn't though because, if she had, Link would have insisted on coming with her into the Twilight Realm and that nothing could stop him if he had. It was best for him, she though. He probably now has a good and peaceful life with Ilia, Zelda, or any other of the numerous female inhabitants of the light realm. He deserves it, she knew he did, and that she probably was just dust in the wind and had forever left his mind.

She felt tears coming to her eyes as she thought about the life she could have had if she hadn't shattered the mirror. She might have had a happy life with Link, living together in his tree house in Ordon. They might have even had half twili- half hylian kids. She sighed, but that was not to be. She now deeply regretted shattering the mirror. There might have been some possibility of a treaty between the world of light and her realm. As what was night fell on the world, she walked back to her room and began wondering. Was there any way back to her beloved Link?

Please Review


End file.
